Wardens Rehabilitation
by S Corsette
Summary: The warden twins perform special rehabilitation on the girls from Persona 5. Contains Futanari and loli
1. Chapter 1

**This new story will be about the Warden twins being Futanari and fucking the girls from Persona 5. If you don't like this is your last warning. I have an order of the girls that I will write about but go ahead and say in the comments which ones you want to read.**

Ann's rehabilitation:

Ann awoke. She shook her head as she sat up on the bed. _"Where am I?"_ She asked herself as she looked around.

This wasn't her room, she knew that instantly, the place she was in was what seemed like a prison cell. The bed she sat on was torn and dusty. The walls cold and cracked. At the corner was an old toilet. She could see the iron bars that connected the walls and caged her inside.

" _What am I doing in such a nasty place as this?"_ She thought. Then she noticed another weird thing. She was in her costume. The red, skin-tight leather cat suit she wore when she was stealing with the phantom thieves.

This brought more questions to her head. _Was she in a palace? If so how did she get here and not notice?_

"Hello!?" She called out nervously. "Anyone out there?!"

"Silence prisoner!" A voice shouted back. There was a bang on the cell bars that made a chilling ringing sound.

"Wha- Who are you?" Ann asked.

"We're the wardens of this here prison." The voice said back. Then appearing in front of the bars was a little blonde girl. She was dressed in a prison guard outfit, blue top with black shorts. Her blonde hair was put up in two buns beneath her blue hat. An eye patch with the letter V on it covered her right eye, the other visible eye was a bright yellow.

"That's right, prisoner." Another voice said as another little girl came into view on the other side. "My sister and I watch over this prison and the people inside it." This girl looked almost identical to the other. But she had an eyepatch over her left eye and her hair was braided and ran down her back.

"Wardens? Prisoner?" Anna asked. "I don't understand."

"My name is Justine." The braided haired girl said. She pointed to the other girl with buns. "This is my sister Caroline."

"But why am I here?" Ann asked again. "What do you want from me?"

"We already explained." Caroline said in annoyance. "You're in prison because you did a crime."

Justine nodded. "Yes, and as wardens we have to correct you through rehabilitation."

"What crime?!" Ann shouted. "I didn't-"

"Silence prisoner!" Caroline slammed her stick on the cell bars again.

"It seems we will need to start rehabilitation right away." Justine pulled a ring of keys from her pocket. She immediately choose the keys to Ann's cell and unlocked it.

Caroline and Justine entered the prison cell and locked it behind them.

"Time for your punishment, prisoner!" Caroline growled.

"Punishment?" Ann backed away.

"Giving out punishments when the patient does something wrong is an important part of Rehabilitation." Justine explained in a calm manner.

"Yea, so get ready!" Caroline said with a wicked grin.

Ann fell onto her bottom on the cold, hard ground. "What are you going to do to me?"

Caroline and Justine looked at each other before turning back to Ann, they removed their belts, then with a quick motion, down went their shorts and underwear.

Ann gasped as two giant, thick, cocks sprang free. They hung between the little girl's legs, two monstrous things that threw off the innocent appearance of young children.

Both cocks seemed to be roughly the same shape and size of each other's, thick enough that Ann wasn't sure her hand would fit around it and long enough that they hung beneath the girl's knees. Justine's penis however had more foreskin covering her cockhead than Caroline's.

"W-What?" Ann managed to sputter. "T-Those can't be real!"

"They are." Justine informed. "We use them in our rehabilitation process."

"Yea!" Caroline grinned. "We also use them to punish those who misbehave!"

The two girls began getting closer to Ann, there big cocks swinging with every step they took. Ann tried backing away, scooting on her bottom towards the far back of the cell, but the twins never stopped following.

"Nowhere left to run!" Caroline laughed as Ann bumped into the back wall.

"Time to begin your rehabilitation." Justine added in a much calmer attitude.

The massive cocks were now only inches away from Ann's face. She could smell the musky scent on them.

Caroline, with a sadistic grin, pushed her cock onto Ann's cheek. She rubbed her fat thing all over the smooth skin.

Both flaccid cocks were starting to rise now. Caroline's dick, which she was smearing across Ann's face, dripped bits of pre-cum.

Justine gently stroked her cock, the amount of foreskin sliding up and down her cockhead.

When they were fully erect, the cocks stood straight up in front of the small bodies. Each girl could easily bend their heads forward and start licking their own pee slits.

"Next part of your punishment." Caroline took her cock and began pressing it against Ann's lips. "Open up and take my cock inside your mouth, prisoner!"

Ann tried desperately to keep her mouth closed. The cock was just too big, there was no way that that giant erection would fit into her mouth without ripping her apart.

"Don't worry about not being able to fit it." Justine said as if understanding Ann's thoughts. "This is the velvet room, a place where reality itself can be altered, you will be able to take all of Caroline's cock and it will not hurt you."

Ann didn't believe her. She kept her mouth as tight as possible, but it wouldn't last long. Justine helped Caroline by placing her hand over Ann's nose. The blonde high schooler had no choice but to open her mouth to breath, when she did, Caroline pushed herself inside.

Caroline slammed her hips against Ann's face. The entirety of her cock was shoved down Ann's throat in one single motion.

Ann gagged around the massive thing, saliva spilling from the mouth and running down her chin. But Justine was right, it didn't hurt, and it didn't split her jaw in two either.

Caroline then backed up her hips, her hands wrapped around Ann's blonde ponytails, she used the hair to slam Ann's face back into her waist, ramming her fat cock back down once more.

While Caroline was roughly face fucking Ann, Justine was patiently waiting her turn, stroking her giant cock.

Caroline pulled out completely, her massive dick slapping Ann's face as she did so. Saliva covered both the erection and Ann's face. "Your turn sis."

Justine nodded as she grabbed Ann's head, lined her cock up with the mouth and then slammed herself in. Ann gagged again as she felt the second intruder down her tight throat.

Caroline stroked her saliva covered cock as she watched her twin sister abusing Ann's throat roughly.

Justine slammed her hips a few more times against Ann's face, ramming her cock deep down her throat, before she pulled out and Caroline went back to face-fucking the masked blonde.

The two switched between each other for a while, both girls using Ann's esophagus like a toy, slamming away at it with all their strength.

Finally Justine pulled herself out and the two girls proceeded to slide their fat cocks all over Ann's tired face, covering every inch of it in her own sticky saliva.

"Time for the next part of Rehabilitation." Justine said.

"This is where the fun really begins!" Caroline said as she slapped her cock hard against Ann's face.

The two girls tipped Ann over so she was on her back. Caroline grinned as she used her powers to rip a hole through the suit right above the high schooler's pussy.

Ann screamed and tried to cover her special place, but it was no use as soon as she opened her mouth Justine slammed her cock back inside.

Justine picked up the previous pace quickly, she slammed back and forth with as much strength as her small hips could muster.

Ann then felt another cock at her pussy. She knew it had to be Caroline, though she couldn't see because Justine was slamming Ann's face against her waist.

Caroline lined her fat cock up with Ann's pussy. Then she penetrated it with a single, powerful thrust. The massive cock stretched apart the tight cunt as it plowed right into the womb with the powerful motion.

Ann screamed around Justine's cock in her mouth. She never felt anything like this before. The giant dick had slammed roughly against her deepest area and she liked it.

It felt good every time Caroline pulled out and back within. She could feel the mammoth sized erection messing up her insides with each powerful thrust. Her womb cried out in pleasure each time it was hammered against by the little girl's massive dick.

"So how is it?" Carline asked. "How's the punishment, bitch?"

"I hope you learn your lesson." Justine added.

Ann herself was groaning into Justine's cock. She couldn't stand it anymore, it just felt too wonderful. She had never felt pleasure like this before. Her breathing increased as she felt herself shake, then she came.

Ann's body shook violently as she orgasmed. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she squirted pussy juice from her cunt in heavy amounts. Her cunt tightened and constricted around Caroline's fat cock.

"Did you just cum?" Caroline laughed as she continued to pound away at Ann's pussy even as the girl orgasmed. "Did my cock feel that good?"

"This is a punishment Ann, you're not supposed to enjoy it." Justine informed.

"She's too much of a slut!" Caroline laughed again. "Stupid sluts like her enjoy this kind of punishment!"

Even if the orgasmic high had died down, Ann was still lost in pleasure. Caroline abused her cunt repeatedly, not letting her recover, while Justine dominated her throat.

"Damn this is one slutty pussy!" Caroline shouted. "I'm not going to last much longer!"

"Me neither." Justine said "Let's cum together, sister!"

The two gave a shout as they climaxed. They shot rope after rope of sticky cum within Ann. Ann came again as she felt the warm seed flooding her.

Caroline's cock fired her cum directly inside Ann's battered womb. It flooded the area quickly in white seed. Justine fired her semen down Ann's throat, making the blonde girl swallow all of the sticky goo.

Justine pulled back, firing more sticky semen inside Ann's mouth before taking her cock out all together an covering Ann's blonde hair and face in layers of white.

Caroline too pulled out and finished her last few squirt all over Ann's red suited stomach.

Ann loved the taste of Justine's cum and eagerly swallowed every single ounce that was in her mouth before licking it off every other place she could find.

"That was good." Caroline gasped. "She has a tight cunt."

Justine nodded, then turned to a cum covered Ann. "The next step to your rehabilitation begins now."

Justine took Caroline's place at Ann's pussy. With a shove, her still fully erect cock slammed all the way into the blonde's abused womb.

Ann screamed as she felt herself being penetrated again. Her womb being hammered against with another thick cock.

Caroline decided to shut the high schooler up by shoving her cock inside her mouth.

The previous rhythm of wild, rough fucking returned. This time Justine ramming her thick pole against Ann's baby chamber, while Caroline was the one abusing Ann's tight throat.

"Her throat is pretty good too!" Caroline said.

"This prisoner's pussy is amazing." Justine panted. "The rehabilitation is progressing nicely."

"Yea, rehabilitation. Whatever." Caroline scoffed as she gave another rough thrust of her hips, mashing her waist against Ann's face.

The intense fucking continued for a half-hour, the twins destroying Ann with their thick cocks, while the blonde high schooler orgasmed many times.

Finally, Justine knew she couldn't hold on much longer. "Caroline. I'm going to cum!"

"Me too!" Caroline shouted back.

Then with one last thrust. The two small girls hit their climax.

Ann was once more flooded with cum as she orgasmed hard. Her mind at this point pretty much beyond repair, destroyed by the harsh assault on her pussy and throat. She delighted in the feel of being filled.

Caroline and Justine had finished their orgasm, and released their thick amounts of sticky, gooey seed, deep within Ann. Justine never pulled out, keeping her somehow still hard cock inside Ann's pussy.

Caroline pulled her cock out of Ann's mouth. Cum drippled out of the used mouth and spilled onto the ground in heavy amounts. "Ugh! Prisoner, you're wasting it!"

"Sorry." Ann replied as she desperately tried to swallow as much of the cum as she could. She licked it off of the cock and off her fingers and hair.

"Time for the final part in our rehabilitation for today." Justine said.

Ann was forced on top of Justine, her boobs freed from their red confines and shoved in the small blonde girls face.

Caroline grinned as she stroked her hard and came up behind Ann. Then she lined her cock up with Ann's pussy, the same hole Justine was still in.

Justine pulled out until only her penis tip was in, then Caroline began pushing her own tip in.

Ann cried out in lust as she felt it. Both cockheads were inside her pussy.

The twins began pushing in. Both cocks were inside Ann's pussy, they rubbed against each other as well as Ann's sensitive pussy wall.

The two monstrous dicks stretched Ann out to impossible new lengths. She shook in unbelievable pleasure, shouting in ecstasy, tongue sticking out, eyes glazed over.

Soon both dicks were pushed up against Ann's cum flooded womb. Semen squirted out of Ann's pussy and sprayed onto the floor, creating a puddle of white.

"This is amazing!" Caroline said.

"Yea." Justine admitted.

"Feels so wonderful!" Ann shouted out. "My pussy is being split apart!"

The two girls then began to move, pulling back their cocks out of Ann's tight cunt, then slamming it back in roughly, making more cum squirt out of the small pussy entrance.

"Oh god!" Ann screamed. "Amazing! More! More! Fuck me more!"

The twins defiantly did so as they increased their pace in order to wreck Ann's abused womb. They slammed away with all their might, both cocks ramming against Ann's deepest depths.

"Harder! Fuck me harder! Destroy my pussy! Ruin me!" Ann kept shouting at the top of her lungs, lost in a sea of overwhelming lust and pleasure.

"Now tell me what you are." Justine demanded. "This is the final part of rehabilitation. Tell me what you are!"

"A slut! A stupid, no good slut, who loves little girl's big, fat cocks!" Ann screamed.

"Damn right you are!" Caroline laughed. "You're nothing but a cum dumpster!"

"Yes! Yes!" Ann roared, understanding perfectly her new role in life. "I'm nothing but you're cum dump! I have no purpose in life except being your toy! I live only so you have something to cum inside of!"

"Good." Justine grunted. "You're rehabilitation is now complete."

"Yea, congrats." Caroline teased as she fucked the girl even harder. "The only thing left now is to take our cum!"

"YES! Please give me your cum! Fill your useless cum dumpster with all your sticky seed! Give me every bit it!"

"I'm cumming, Caroline." Justine grunted.

"Me too, sis." Caroline replied.

All three girls screamed as they came together. Cum shoot out of both cocks and over flowing Ann's already cum flooded womb. The heavy spray of white shoot out of the tight gaps in the pussy hole and covered the floor in layers of cream.

More and more kept shooting out, making Ann's belly expand with all the sticky seed she was forced to carry.

Finally after a few more ropes of cum, the twins were finished. They both pulled out their cocks from Ann's abused hole with a pop.

Ann's gaping pussy shot out a tidal wave of cum onto the floor, adding to the already mess of cum that was there. The blonde high schooler came again as she felt the cum leave her body.

"What a dumb whore." Caroline said as she gazed at Ann.

"Yes, but that was the goal." Justine replied.

"See you later, cum dump. We'll be back to use you later." Caroline and Justine left the cell, leaving a cum covered and fully broken Ann behind.

Ann crawled around on the dirty cell floor. She hoped her mistresses would come see her soon, she wanted to be used again.

The sound of clicking shoes on concrete was heard making Ann move to the cell door as quick as possible.

"Hello there cum dump." Caroline laughed.

"Meow!" Ann replied.

"Good kitty." Justine said as she unlocked the cell door and pushed in a cat food dish. "Here you go, food time."

The food dish was filled to the brim with sticky cum.

"We both made sure to give you a lot since we can't play today." Caroline said.

"We have important work today." Justine informed.

Ann made sad meowing sounds.

"Sorry Kitty." Justine said. "Make sure to eat your food."

"See you later, cum dump!" Caroline shouted as she and Justine began leaving. "We'll use you later!"

Ann made sure to watch them go, making pitiful meowing noises as she did. Then she went over to her dish. It read Cum Kitty on the side, her new name. She lapped at the cum, drinking her most favorite and common meal.

Her mind fully broken, Ann was content with her new life.


	2. Makoto

**Makoto's rehabilitation:**

Makoto stood up. She checked around the room she was in.

 _A cell?_ She took in all the surroundings, checking every corner to make sure she had it all mapped in her head.

It was a cell. _But why? Why Am I in a cell?_ She couldn't remember what happened before.

She looked down at herself. Her outfit when she was in the metaverse or palaces. _Why Am I wearing this? Am I still in the metaverse? Is this just another part of it?_

"Hello Prisoner." A voice said.

Makoto turned quickly to the sound, her hands out and ready to fight.

"Who are you?" Makoto asked. "Why did you bring me here? And why am I in my metaverse outfit? Are we inside there right now?"

"That's a lot of questions." Justine said as she came into view. "We'll answer them one at a time. First; I am Justine."

"And I'm Caroline." The other girl came into view next to her sister. "We're the wardens of this prison."

"That answers another one of your questions." Justine said. "You are inside a prison and that prison is located inside the Metaverse."

"As for why we brought you here? It should be obvious prisoner!" Caroline sneered. "You're a criminal and have to be punished!"

"It is rehabilitation." Justine corrected.

"Criminal?" Makoto asked. "What have I done?"

The twins didn't respond as they unlocked the cell door and entered inside.

Once they were in, they closed the door and locked it up again.

Makoto stood on guard. Her hands and feet went into the proper stance as she was expecting a fight.

"I do know martial arts." She warned.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you." Justine said very calmly.

"Knock it off, prisoner!" Caroline said.

Suddenly Makoto felt weak. Her arms began to lower and her feet felt heavy. "What?" She asked as she stumbled a bit backwards, her body not wanting to listen to her at all.

"That's better." Caroline sneered. "Now onto the bed!" The smaller girl pushed Makoto roughly onto the bed.

As Makoto tried to get up she noticed that the two warden girls were removing their belts. Afterwards their shorts and panties went down and Makoto gave a large gasp.

Two massive cocks sprung free from their confines and was staring Makoto right in the face.

"Time for your first step in the rehabilitation process." Justine said as she pushed her cock up against Makoto's face.

"Yea, better start licking if you want to pass!" Caroline added as she too shoved her cock forward against the older girl's cheeks, lips, and nose.

The two fat cocks were moved all over Makoto's face. She could feel the sweat and pre-cum from them being smeared all over her. The musky smell that came from them seemed to infiltrate the phantom thief's nostril and penetrate her brain.

Makoto should have been feeling disgusted and freaked out, but instead her body grew warm and her thoughts turned to sex. She was getting more turned on by the second.

"Come on, it isn't going to lick itself!" Caroline jeered as she pressed her cockhead up against Makoto's full lips.

Makoto, unable to stop the lust in her body anymore, opened her mouth and let the cock enter in.

She closed her lips around it, her tongue reached underneath the shaft and tasting the salty sweat that lingered there. She could feel Caroline pushing more of her thick dick deeper inside Makoto, until the older girl could feel the head against her throat.

Caroline then pulled out and Justine pushed her cock forward. Makoto was quick to shove that in her mouth as well. She loved the taste of the small girl's massive cock meat. She felt it slither deeper inside until it too pressed against the back of her throat.

Justine however didn't pull out, she continued to push more and more of her giant member down Makoto's throat. A bulge began to appear in Makoto's throat showing just how thick the cock was and how deep it was being pushed.

Makoto's face was scrunched up against Justine's waist as the little girl had managed to shove every centimeter of her large cock down the older girl's throat.

Justine began to pull her cock back, then she rammed it back in. She repeated the process as her hips began to form a rhythm.

As Justine was skull-fucking Makoto. Caroline was down below at the girl's other mouth. She used her powers to cut a hole right around where Makoto's cunt and ass should be.

Caroline spat on the pussy, making Makoto jump, then she inserted her tiny fingers. Makoto shook as she felt the small hands and fingers work around her sensitive cunt.

Caroline's thumb dashed against the phantom thief's clitoris, making Makoto gasp through Justine's thick cock.

"Looks like the bitch is ready to start stage two!" Caroline laughed.

"Go ahead." Justine moaned.

Caroline smiled as she lined her cock up with Makoto's pussy, then with a single, rough thrust of her hips she slammed herself inside as deep as she could.

Makoto screamed around Justine's cock as she felt herself being penetrated. Her cunt stretching wide around the monster that had rammed its way inside her.

Makoto groaned in the beginnings of pleasure. Caroline began to pull her hips back before slamming them roughly back inside Makoto.

This made the teenage girl shout out in a muffled scream as she felt her womb entrance hammered against. Caroline proceeded to fuck Makoto in the same way; hard, heavy, rough thrusts that stretched the virgin pussy and pulverized the cervix.

Both Justine and Caroline were thrusting their hips as much as possible. Their big dicks making a mess of Makoto's teenage body.

"I'm going to cum soon prisoner, be sure to drink every bit of it." Justine said. With a few more thrusts of her hips she climaxed, her body shook as her cock released its pent up load of sticky seed.

Makoto was forced to drink every single drop of semen that Justine had fired. Several loads of it flooded Makoto's throat before the young girl was finished and she pulled out.

The taste of the cum lingered in Makoto's mouth, a taste she found was not unpleasant, but in fact quite good.

Caroline meanwhile was still hammering away with all the strength her small body could manage. She slammed repeatedly against the older girl's womb, pushing her massive cock inside and messing up the baby chamber.

Makoto panted and grunted in a new sense of pleasure that was taking over her body. Soon she felt herself pushing back against the dick, desperate to feel more of this intense ecstasy.

"Looks like the prisoner is starting to reform." Caroline grunted as she continued to slam her hips harshly against Makoto in a brutal rhythm.

"Yes. But it isn't done yet." Justine said. "Move her over so I can start the next step."

"Got it." Caroline replied. She grabbed a hold of Makoto and as she got down on her back, Makoto followed her so the phantom thief was on top of the warden, cock still buried deep inside the soaked cunt.

"Good. Are you ready to start the next step in your rehabilitation?" Justine asked as she lined her cock up with Makoto's virgin asshole.

"No! Wait, not there!" Makoto pleaded.

"Shut up prisoner!" Caroline shouted. "We know you like it! Look, I'm not even moving my hips right now, it's all you!"

Makoto looked down and did notice that. Caroline was lying on the bed, hands behind her head as Makoto slammed herself up and down the long cock. She felt a wave of humiliation wash over her, but it only made the situation hotter to her and she began moving her hips even faster.

"Look at this whore! She's well on her way to be rehabilitated!" Caroline laughed as she slapped Makoto's ass as hard as she could.

Makoto grunted as the palm of the little girl hit her fat bottom and left a small red mark there. Then she felt it again and again. Caroline was slapping her ass hard and it made Makoto pant in masochistic pleasure.

Justine who was now tired of waiting, pushed her cock against Makoto's butthole before slamming herself deep within the phantom thief's bowels.

Makoto screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure as she experienced an orgasm. More powerful then she had ever experienced by her own hand, the orgasm rippled through her body and made her shake uncontrollably. Her cunt and asshole tightened and squeezed around the fleshy intruders and she squirted out pussy juice all over Caroline.

Justine was still fucking Makoto's ass, slamming her hips hard against the big butt, her cock reaching deep within the older girl. She shoved Makoto over so the older girl was down on her hands.

Caroline reached up and ripped the costume so Makoto's big breasts bounced free and landing on the little wardens face. Caroline eagerly began sucking and groping on the tits.

Justine reached out and brought her hand down in a hard slap on Makoto's bottom, the flesh jiggled from the impact. She repeated this action again and again, spanking the older woman as she fucked her ass.

Caroline herself felt close to her climax and she hissed in pleasure as she felt her large balls begin to tighten. "I'm going to cum prisoner!"

Caroline gave a scream as she came her cock firing off waves of semen directly inside Makoto's stretched out womb. She flooded the area quickly in her cum and began to balloon the girl's stomach with her massive quantity of sticky seed. The stomach continued to expand, making the phantom thief look months pregnant.

Finally Caroline had shot her last load of seed. But she never pulled out, nor did her cock go flaccid, instead she went right back to fuck the girl. Each time she slammed her hips into the mess of semen that was Makoto's womb, more cum would squirt out from between their love organs and stain the bed with its sticky liquid.

Both small girls were soon in an intense rhythm of fucking. Both of them destroying the older girl's insides with their massive monsters. Makoto screamed in pleasure as she slammed her own hips back at the two wardens with lust. She came again. Her body shaking with ecstasy once more as she climaxed on the two thick members. Justine and Caroline never stopped however as they kept up their wicked pace and ravaged Makoto's cunt and ass.

"I think it's time to complete your rehabilitation." Justine panted. "Are you ready Caroline?"

"Yea! Let's do it!" The other little girl replied.

"I'm cuming prisoner make sure your ass drinks up every bit of it!" Justine shouted.

"Me too! I'm going to fertilise your womb even more!" Caroline added in a yell.

The two girls screamed together as they orgasmed. Their huge cocks fired off massive loads of seed within Makoto's depths.

Makoto herself came once more as she felt the hot, sticky cum released inside her asshole and womb. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her tongue stuck out as she screamed gibberish and drool fell like a waterfall from her mouth. Her pussy also squirted once more and drenched Caroline in its sticky, wet substance. Her belly already big with cum was expanding once more, it kept getting bigger and bigger as she felt more and more cum enter inside her.

After several large shots of cum, the two little wardens were done and they pulled out. Cum followed them, spraying out of Makoto's pussy and ass in massive tidal waves of white goo.

Makoto lay panting on the bed, her consciousness almost gone. Her pussy and ass gaping open like the broken dam to a river of cum that flowed down onto the bed. Her eyes were rolled back and glazed over and her tongue still hung from her mouth.

"Now for the final step in your rehabilitation." Justine said as she stroked her still hard, cum dripping, cock.

Caroline, also stroking her erect penis, added. "The last step is acceptance, prisoner."

"Yes, you claim to be a queen, but that's not what you are." Justine increased her hand motions.

"Tell us what you really are!" Caroline added in a shout as she too was jerking off much faster.

Makoto almost too exhausted to answer, managed to breathe, "S-S-Slave…"

"What was that?!" Caroline screamed. "Speak up we can't here you!"

"S-Slave…" Makoto replied in a louder voice.

"You won't complete your rehabilitation if you can't answer properly." Justine informed.

"Slave!" Makoto replied much louder.

"Louder, prisoner scum!" Caroline screamed.

"I'm a slave! Slave!" Makoto screamed. "I'm not a queen of anything. I'm nothing but a slave to your cocks! I'll worship them daily and please my superior queens whenever they ask!"

"That's good." Justine replied. "Now to finish."

"Accept the true queens' seed!" Caroline shouted.

Both Caroline and Justine came once more. They fired liters of sticky cum all over Makoto's abused body, they covered her in a layer of white semen.

Makoto opened her mouth and tried to accept all of the tasty cum that she could, drinking it in large gulps so she could get more.

But finally after many more ropes of semen, the twins were finished with their white showers and their huge cocks finally went flaccid.

Makoto lay on the bed, licking cum off of every part of her body as she could. She was broken and exhausted but the twin wardens weren't done yet.

"Come on slave!" Caroline shouted as she grabbed at the girl. "You have a new home you need to go to!"

Makoto sat on the bed anxious to meet her queens once more so she could worship them. The queen's pet, a red cat, walked around on all fours meowing for her masters to come and give her both attention and her daily food.

The sounds of footsteps could be heard and both slave and pet ran to the bars to look for their precious masters.

Justine and Caroline came into view. Justine pushed the bowl full of cum into the room and the cat immediately went to eating it as she meowed in thanks.

Caroline pulled out her cock and Makoto began to worship it. Kissing it all over, she went to the balls and slobbered all over them, taking each nut into her mouth and sucking on it before switching over to the other.

"Caroline, we don't have time today." Justine said.

"Yea, I know." The girl grunted as she pushed Makoto away and put her cock away. "Just a few licks couldn't hurt."

"What's happening my queen?" Makoto asked. "Why can't I worship you?"

"Unfortunately, I can't play today, slave." Caroline informed. "But in return you may be getting another firend to join you in there."

"Come on, we have to go. Give her food and let's be off." Justine said as she started walking.

Caroline grumbled as she lay the tray that was on her hands on the floor. It had bits of food on it, a little meat and bread but all of it was covered in a layer of fresh cum. Her glass of drink was also nothing but white semen.

Caroline began to follow her sister down the hall.

Makoto watched as her precious queens vanished into the darkness before sitting down to eat.


	3. Futaba

**Futaba's rehabilitation:**

Futaba awoke with a yawn and then a long stretch. "Good morning." She said to her figures and computer.

But then she realised there was no figure or computer, in fact she wasn't even in her room. She was in a cell. Bars on the far side, keeping her from the outside, an old broken toilet at the wall, and the bed she slept on was torn and covered in thin sheets.

"Where am I?" She asked out loud.

"And why am I in my metaverse suit?" Futaba looked over her green and gray suit that clung tightly to her body. "What's going on? I don't get it?"

"You certainly talk quite a bit, don't you prisoner?" A voice said.

Futaba turned and saw the twin wardens at the bars. "Who are you?" Futaba asked as she put her hands over her face to try to cover herself.

"We are the wardens of this prison." Justine explained. "And you are our newest prisoner."

"Prisoner?" Futaba asked, though this time she went underneath the covers. "Also could you please not look at me?"

"What an idiot." Caroline groaned as she got her keys and unlocked the door.

"The information was correct, she is as bad as we thought." Justine said as she walked into the cell, Caroline followed inside behind her before locking the cell back up. "She is afraid of human interactions and hides herself away. Defiantly a call for rehabilitation."

"How do you know about me?" Futaba asked through the sheets.

"We are the wardens, of course we know about our prisoners." Justine explained.

Caroline grabbed them and ripped them away from the older girl. Futaba gave a little shriek as she was exposed.

"Shut up prisoner!" Caroline shouted.

"This is for your own good." Justine said. "We are going to help you in your rehabilitation."

"Maybe I don't want help." Futaba replied as she tried to curl up and move away from them.

Caroline grabbed the older girl, and with strength that surprised Futaba, pulled her off the bed and onto her feet.

"What are you going to do to me?" Futaba asked.

"We are going to teach you to be more open with people." Justine explained. "Now follow us."

The guards opened the cell door and gestured for Futaba to follow. She did so, with hopes of running free. However Justine grabbed Futaba's hand as soon as the girl left the cell and held on with strength the phantom thief couldn't win against.

Caroline slammed her baton on her palm, making the sound ring throughout the prison, showing Futaba a possibility if she didn't behave.

With a sigh, Futaba resigned to whatever these little girls had in store for her.

The wardens led their prisoner down the hallway. The long, narrow hallways were so dark Futaba couldn't see the path in front of her, but wherever she and the wardens stepped the immediate area around them seemed to light up in a spotlight.

After what seemed to be only a minute or two of walking, the warden twins stopped.

"Here is where you will begin your first step towards rehabilitation." Justine said.

Futaba turned and saw a cell, much like the one she was in, but this one was crowded with tons of women. Futaba looked closer and noticed that they were shadows, all female shadows. Pixie, Selkie, succubus, Hua po, yaksini, among many others, all filling the cell's inside. They turned to look at the people standing outside their cell.

"Why are shadows here?" Futaba asked.

"They are criminals." Justine replied casually.

"Never mind them, prisoner." Caroline said in annoyance. "This about you."

"Yes, the first step in your rehabilitation must begin. Now take off your clothes."

"What?!" Futaba screamed.

The shadows in the cell all cracked a grin as they crept towards the bars, eager to get a better look.

"In order to overcome your fear of people, this step is necessary." Justine said.

"Yea, what better way to get over your shame then to bare it all for some strangers?" Caroline laughed.

Futaba stood in stunned silence.

"Hurry up prisoner!" Caroline shouted. "We all want a good show."

Futaba looked around her. There was darkness on both sides.

"Don't think about running." Justine said. "The darkness is a part of our powers, you'll either end up lost, roaming around for all eternity or else you'll run right back to us."

"I'll rather take that chance than strip!" Futaba yelled as she ran into the darkness.

She ran for what seemed like days before she puffed her way into a light, and right back to where she started. Justine looked at her calmly, expecting the result. Caroline however looked pissed, she slammed her baton onto her palm in harsh strikes.

"Have a fun trip, prisoner?" Caroline spoke with venom in her words. "I'll let you off this time, but next time –WHACK- I'm not going to be so forgiving."

Futaba gulped as she saw the baton rise and fall.

"Now return to the front of the cell and remove your clothes." Justine said.

Futaba know with no options left, slowly moved to where she was before. She looked at all the hungry eyes on the shadows. Her heartbeat increased as her shaky hands went to her costume.

First to come off was her large goggles, she removed them from her face and not knowing where to put it, lay it on the ground. A bit of embarrassment came upon Futaba as her full face was revealed to the shadows and wardens, but she knew the really embarrassing part was still to come.

Futaba then took off her gloves and then her boots, placing both sets on the floor.

Finally it came to the main part, her skin tight suit. Futaba stood nervously, she could feel all the sets of eyes digging into her, undressing her with their stares. And it made her feel a bit warm, and a bit of wetness began to grow between her legs. She was getting turned on by the situation.

"Hurry up prisoner." Caroline laughed. "We want to see that sexy body."

"How?" Futaba asked. "This is a metaverse outfit. I don't really put it on, it just materializes."

"Try the zipper on the back." Justine informed.

 _A zipper? Was that always there?_ Futaba wondered. She reached behind and did notice a zipper. Taking it between her fingers, she began to pull it down slowly.

The bare skin of Futaba's back was exposed to the wardens behind her as she continued to unzip her suit.

"Now take it down and show us those tits." Caroline ordered.

Futaba did so, nervous but strangely aroused, the girl pulled the top of the suit down and her bare breasts were revealed.

There were howls, and gasps, and whistles from the shadows as they drank in the sight of the boobs. They weren't very big, but they were perky and the nipples a bright pink. As the shadows stared and expressed their lust for her, Futaba felt her wet spot getting larger, her arousal was growing with each second she was exposed.

"Turn around and show us." Caroline said.

Futaba turned around and let the two small girls get a good view of her teenage tits.

"Nice." Caroline grinned. The girl reached out and took a hold of one, making Futaba jump. "Very nice. You must be really turned on right now. You're nipples are erect." Caroline tugged on the pink things in between her fingers.

Futaba moaned as the tiny hands explored her breasts and played with her nipples. Her body felt hot and her pussy was leaking juices down her leg.

"That's enough, Caroline." Justine said. "She needs to finish undressing."

"Alright." Caroline said as she let go.

But before backing off the warden gave the right breast a slap, making Futaba yelp in pleasure. Humiliation filled her as she heard laughs from the shadows and saw the wide grin on Caroline's face.

Futaba returned to her undressing. She kept her back to the shadows as she felt it would be better to expose her most special place to the two twins first, then the large group of hungry female monsters.

With shaking hands, Futaba continued unzipping her suit. The zipper ended only a little bit before her ass crack was visible. She slipped her fingers in between the edge of the costume and began to pull it down.

The shouts and whistles returned as Futaba's bottom came into view of the very thirsty shadow women. Then the suit fell down to her ankles and all of her was exposed.

The shadows took great delight in staring at the round butt of Futaba, while the eyes of the wardens sucked in the sight of the girl's hairless, virgin pussy, which was leaking out lots of juices.

"Keep your hands to your side." Justine said as Futaba tried covering herself. The girl listened and kept her hands at her side letting all the other women get good looks at her body.

"What a slutty body you have." Caroline grinned. "Now go and show all the other women what a great body you have."

Futaba's heart pounded and her stomach was swarmed with butterflies as she turned around. The many eyes were all fixed on her and they ran all over her naked body. Futaba never felt such humiliation or such pleasure. Just exposing herself, letting these strangers see her most precious and secret place was filling her with an arousal none of her hentai doujins could.

"Now spread your legs." Caroline ordered. Futaba listened and spread her legs much to the enjoyment of the shadows.

"That's good." Justine said. "You are well on your way to rehabilitation. Now for the next step. Move closer to the shadows."

Futaba felt her heart rate pick up as she heard that. She carefully and slowly moved forwards towards the cell. The shadows reached their arms out through the bars eager to feel the human flesh.

"Now show us all how you masturbate." Justine said.

"What?" Futaba asked.

"My sis told you to masturbate. Are you deaf, prisoner?" Caroline teased. "And don't tell me you don't do it, we know you Jill off to hentai."

"I-I-"

"Hurry up!"

Futaba moved her hand down to her groin and gently touched her pussy. There was a shock of pleasure and she groaned. She continued to let her hand move all over her lower lips, juice getting onto her fingers and drenching them in its sticky goo.

The fingers of her right hands entered inside her pussy while her left came down to tease her clit. She vigorously rubbed herself as she grew closer to her climax with each jagged breath.

The sounds of the shadows grew as Futaba picked up speed. The thought that so many people were watching her masturbate was turning on the girl incredibly. Masturbation had never felt so good to her before.

Soon Futaba could no longer stand it and with a shout of pre ecstasy she came. Her body shook and her tongue stuck out as her cunt squirted a large wave of pussy juice onto the floor. She could see all off the other women staring at her as she orgasmed in front of them and it made her feel so hot.

After the intense orgasm, Futaba stood on shaky legs as she panted.

"That was good." Justine said.

"That was amazing." Caroline corrected her sister. "That got me turned on real good. I know you're trying to be all calm and shit but I can tell how much you enjoyed that." Caroline went up to her sister and put her hand over the other little girl's crotch, she felt the sizable bulge that was there.

"Caroline." Justine blushed, her earlier calm appearance melting some. "Not in front of the prisoner."

Caroline backed off with a grin.

Justine cleared her throat and retained her earlier composure. "Now Prisoner it's time for your next step. Caroline, do you want to?"

"Yea." The girl grinned as she came towards Futaba. Then she pulled down her shorts and underwear and her giant cock bounced free.

Futaba gasped as she saw the massive monster in front of her.

"Open your mouth, prisoner." Caroline demanded.

Futaba hesitated, striping and masturbating was one thing but this was entirely different.

She didn't get much time to think as she felt the large cock slap against her cheek as Caroline dragged it all over the older girl's face.

"Open your mouth." Caroline repeated.

This time Futaba listened and opened her mouth. Caroline eagerly began sliding her large appendage down Futaba's tight throat.

Futaba gagged as she felt the massive thing stretch out her throat. She could feel the eyes of the shadows on the back of her head as they watched her suck off the warden's big cock.

Caroline pulled back and then slammed back in, she began to pick up the pace as she face fucked Futaba. The shadows had become rowdy again as they got into the action unfolding before their eyes.

"Damn you have a tight throat, I love it. I bet Justine is going to enjoy it too." Caroline groaned.

Caroline pulled out. Justine who had removed her lower clothes and whose cock was already erect, shoved her dick inside Futaba's mouth.

Justine did as her sister and began roughly face fucking the girl. Her hips slapped against Futaba's face as she hammered away at the tight throat.

"This is very good." Justine moaned.

"I know." Caroline laughed. "Hey, let me get another go at it."

Justine pulled out and Caroline shoved herself back in. She was quick to resume the earlier intense pace.

"Fuck!" Caroline shouted. "This is so fucking good!"

The rough face fucking lasted for long minutes before Caroline screamed out in orgasm and unleashed her load. The wave of sticky seed flooded Futaba's throat and she desperately swallowed as much as she could.

As Caroline pulled back she fired her remaining shots inside Futaba's mouth, making the girl taste the cream. Futaba enjoyed it and was eager to taste more.

"Fuck that was good." Caroline grunted as she pulled out from Futaba's mouth completely.

Justine was quick to shove herself back in, eager to get off as well. She went back to the rough skull fucking as she hammered away at the throat, her hips banging against Futaba's face with each thrust.

Justine didn't last much longer as she screamed and came as well. Her cock shot out ropes of cum within Futaba's throat. And once again the girl was forced to swallow many loads. Justine pulled out completely and fired her remaining shots all over Futaba's face, hair and inside Futaba's open mouth.

"Now turn around and show these shadows what you look like." Justine ordered. The twins grabbed the phantom thief and spun her around so she was facing the shadows.

Her face was covered in cum and many more of the white stuff still lingered in her mouth. She gulped down the semen in her mouth much to the delight of her audience.

"Now get on your hands and knees." Caroline demanded.

Futaba did so, now just as eager for whatever came next as anyone else.

Caroline lined her cock up with Futaba's dripping cunt. Futaba staring straight at the large group of female shadows who were enjoying the show very much.

Caroline then slammed in. Futaba screamed in pleasure as she came once more. Her body shook, her face scrunched up, and her pussy tightened around the intruder as it squirted out more love juices. The shadows roared in delight as they watched the teenage girl quiver in ecstasy before them.

"Fuck your cunt is tight!" Caroline grunted. "It's fucking amazing! So good!"

Caroline slammed in and out with heavy thrusts. She dug deep inside the warm, wet, walls of Futaba's pussy. Her cockhead pounded against the older girl's cervix with intense force making Futaba shout with new found pleasure, before the cock pushed through and entered the womb. Then pulling back, it popped out of the womb and pass the cervix before a thrust of her tiny hips slammed it back in.

Justine stroked her cock as she watched her sister fuck the prisoner. The female shadows in the cell also watched with lustful stares as their hands were down between their legs and playing with their cunts.

"Show everyone your slutty face!" Caroline said. Futaba lifted her face so all the shadows could get a good view of her pleasured face as she groaned and screamed because of the big cock that was pounding her insides.

"I'm going to cum, slut!" Make sure to take all my cum!" Caroline screamed as she came. She fired all her sticky seed directly inside Futaba's fertile womb. There was too much cum and it made Futaba's stomach balloon out.

Futaba came as well, her cunt tightening and shooting juices as she felt all the hot sticky seed enter her deepest area.

Caroline then pulled her cock out and a tidal wave of cum followed and sprayed onto the floor.

Futaba nearly collapsed but caught herself on wobbly arms and knees as she panted and came down from her high.

Justine was quick to come over and slam her own cock inside Futaba's cum dripping cunt. The little warden was quick to build up a heavy rhythm as her moaned in pleasure. Semen sprayed out with each thrust.

"Very good." Justine groaned. "Your pussy is very good. But I think we need to teach you a bit more."

Justine pulled out and made Futaba move on her hands and knees closer to the cell. She felt hands reach out and grab at her naked body. They touched her all over, feeling her breasts and ass. Looking up Futaba found a pussy in front of her face from behind the bars, one of the shadows dripping cunts.

"Lick it." Justine said.

Futaba stuck out her tongue and tasted the wet pussy. She licked and licked as she heard the shadow woman groan in pleasure.

The humiliation of licking a stranger's pussy while many other women she didn't know touched her naked body was almost too much for Futaba and she was groaning in lust.

Justine slammed herself back in and began fucking Futaba as she ate out the other woman's cunt.

Several intense minutes of fucking passed. The shadow had orgasmed already and a new one took its place, Futaba eagerly lapping this new woman's wet cunt as well. But Justine was close to cuming herself.

"I'm going to cum now." She informed. "Make sure your thirsty cunt drinks up every bit of my seed!"

Screaming, Justine came. She slammed her hips all the way in as she unleashed her liters of heavy cum, flooding the already flooded womb of Futaba with more creamy semen. Futaba's belly continued to grow large as more cum was being forced inside.

Finally after all her cum had been spent, Justine pulled herself out and the massive amount of cum sprayed out and onto the floor, making a white puddle below their feet.

"Time for your final step." Justine said.

"I'm already." Caroline added.

The wardens came over to Futaba and put something over her eyes, her vision was drowned in darkness. She was made to move and Futaba thought that there would be another set of shadows for her to show off to, she admitted to herself that the thought of it was arousing.

Suddenly she was stopped by the wardens, she still could see nothing but blackness.

"Now tell us and everyone else here what you are." Justine ordered.

"Yea, tell everyone what a show-off slut you are." Caroline laughed.

Futaba put her hands behind her head, spread her legs wide and started screaming. "I'm an exhibition slut! I love to show off my body and let strangers see me naked! I love it when they touch me all over and play with me like I'm a useless sex toy! Please look at my slutty body!" She used her hands to spread her cum dripping pussy wide. "Look at my dirty pussy! Look at what a fucking filthy whore I am! Look at all the fresh cum that is falling from my cunt because I'm nothing but a fucking dirty exhibition slut!"

Then the blindfold was removed and Futaba's heart leapt out of her body.

She wasn't in the metaverse anymore and she wasn't showing off for shadows. It was the real world, a populated street in Tokyo, and hundreds of real people were gazing at her naked, cum dripping body.

The faces on the people ranged from lust to disgust. Hundreds of faces, belonging to people young and old and even some that weren't Japanese. Worried mothers covering their young children's curious eyes, while schoolgirls gossiped among themselves, and old ladies shook their canes in disapproval.

Futaba came as she saw all the face staring at her. Her body shook and squirted as she had the most intense orgasm of her life. Her eyes rolled back, her tongue stuck out and her hands went into double peace signs as she let hundreds of strangers stare at her orgasming body. The people kept watching her as she sprayed a mixture of her pussy juices and the twins cum into the air and onto the ground.

As Futaba was coming down from her high, the world of Tokyo began to fade to black. And from that black came the sight of the prison.

"Congratulations prisoner, you've completed your rehabilitation." Justine informed.

"Yea that was a real good show you put on for all those people." Caroline grinned.

"Was I really in the normal world?" Futaba asked.

"Yes, we can travel between the metaverse and the human world easily." Justine explained.

"Yep, those were all real people you just flashed." Caroline added.

Futaba felt humiliated yet turned on. "When can I do it again?"

Caroline laughed. Justine however explained, "Soon. But right now we need to show you to your new home."

The sound of footsteps made the three girls in the cell perk up and run to the bars. They all desperately wanted to see their precious mistresses again.

Futaba, had grown bored of flashing the others in her cell and making them look as she masturbated, mostly because they didn't care about her at all. She wanted to go out to the real world again and flash people there, they always gave better reactions.

The twins came before the cell carrying a tray filled with the cum covered food the three girls always got.

"My queen." The slave worshiped. "Please play with your little slave girl today, I need it."

"Meow!" The cat bellowed as she rubbed her face against the warden's legs.

"Please Mistress!" Futaba shouted. "Please bring me back to the real world, I want to show everybody my slutty body even more!"

"Not today." Justine said to which the three girls all gave their own noises of disapproval. "We have business to take care of."

"Yea and we may even have another person joining you soon." Caroline added.

As the twins walked away, the girls all turned to their food to eat and hope for the chance of being with their mistresses again.

Author's notes: I'm getting close to the end of the phantom thief girls now, already started working on Haru's. So I want people to leave me comments/reviews telling me what other girls (from persona 5) and situations they want to read.


	4. Haru

**Haru's Rehabilitation:**

Haru sat down on the cell's bed. She didn't know where she was or why she was here. She tried to think back to earlier, but nothing came to her.

"Um…Hello?" She asked out loud. "Hello? Anybody there?"

The silence was all she heard at first, then the sound of footsteps. Soon two little twin blonde girls came into view in front of the cell.

"Hey, prisoner." Caroline said.

"We are the wardens of this prison." Justine said.

"Um… hi, there little girls." Haru smiled. "Are you lost too?"

"I don't think you understand, Prisoner!" Caroline shouted.

"Are you playing a game? Is this why I'm here, to play with you?"

"No, you are a prisoner and we are to help you with your rehabilitation." Justine explained. "Look down at your clothes."

Haru did so and was surprised by her outfit. "Am I in the metaverse?"

"Yes, to be more specific, you are in the velvet room." Justine replied.

"I don't understand. So this really is a prison, but in the metaverse?"

"Yea! That's what we've been saying, prisoner!" Caroline screamed.

"What are you talking about when you say Rehabilitation?" Haru asked.

"Exactly as it sounds." Justine replied as she unlocked the cell door and entered inside.

After Caroline entered as well, the cell was locked back up.

"Now we will begin the first step." Justine said.

"Show us that ass!" Caroline ordered.

"What?" Haru asked.

"Take off your shorts and panties and show us your butt." Justine said.

"I-I-I can't."

"Then we'll have to tear it off of you." Caroline grinned sadistically. "Your choice."

Haru got up and with a bright red face, began removing her belt. As it came undone, she unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them down, leaving her in her panties.

"Turn around and show us that ass." Caroline said.

Haru did so, letting the two girls see her fat ass contained within her pink panties.

"Nice." Caroline spanked the button making Haru yelp in surprise. "Now keep going."

Haru embarrassed beyond belief, put her fingers in the rim of her underwear. She took a deep breath of courage and then pulled them down.

Caroline and Justine looked at the big bare butt that was in front of them. Then both reached out and groped a cheek.

Haru suppressed another yelp of surprise as the tiny hands felt around her doughy ass.

"This really is a nice, fat ass." Caroline said. "I can't wait to try it."

"Indeed." Justine replied, then she gave it a little slap.

Haru put her hands over her mouth to stop herself from letting out her voice. She felt another slap on her butt, this time from Caroline. Then another from Justine, followed by another from Caroline.

"What a nice sound this makes and I love the way it jiggles." Caroline said as she admired Haru's large butt.

"It is good, but I think it might be time to start the next step." Justine said. "Prisoner, please bend over the bed and stick your butt out at us."

"W-What?" Haru asked.

"Are you deaf prisoner? Or could you just not hear us over the sound of us slapping your fat ass?" Caroline mocked. "She said, bend over!"

Haru was going to protest again but she couldn't find it in herself to do so. So she went to the bed and bent over it, her ass sticking out. Her face went bright red as she saw out of the corner of her eyes the twins coming around behind her.

"That's a nice sight." Caroline said. "A nice pussy and asshole."

"Are you ready to begin?" Justine asked.

Caroline pulled out her baton and replied with a sadistic grin and a nod.

Haru felt the hardness of the baton rub gently on her butt, then nothing as it was lifted away, before-WHACK- She screamed out as the baton smashed against her butt.

Caroline was spanking Haru with the baton. Again and again the hard object hit against the bare skin, making a slapping sound ring out around the room, turning the butt cheeks a bright red.

Haru endured each hit, only letting small whimpers escape her lips. Though she noticed that it wasn't just pain she felt, there was a rising pleasure and a sense of arousal mixing in. She could feel her pussy begin to water with each spanking her bottom received.

"How do you like that, prisoner?" Caroline asked. "How do you like getting your ass spanked?"

Haru didn't reply.

"It is important to your rehabilitation that you answer the questions we ask." Justine informed.

"It doesn't matter sis." Caroline laughed. "I can see her dripping, she totally gets off to this."

A wave of new humiliation washed over Haru as she hear that. It was true however, she could feel the juices running down her legs.

"Be honest." Justine said. "Do you like this?"

Haru very weakly nodded her red-faced head.

"Speak up, prisoner." Caroline said.

"Yes. I like it." Haru answered quietly.

Caroline gave a harsh slap to Haru's bottom with the baton. "I said speak up!"

"Yes!" Haru screamed. "I like it!"

"That's a good girl." Justine said. "This step is now complete."

Caroline stopped her spankings. Haru was slightly disappointed but didn't voice her opinion.

Justine gently let her hands run over the smooth, red, butt of Haru. Soothing the stinging that lingered there. "I'll begin this step."

"Go ahead." Caroline said as she handed a bottle of something to Justine.

Justine removed her gloves and then began to squirt the bottle's contents onto her hands. Rubbing them together she covered her hands in a slimy liquid.

Justine placed her hands on Haru ass and began rubbing around the red cheeks before moving to the asshole. She let her slimy fingers move around the hole making Haru gasp in pleasure.

Then she slowly began to push a finger inside Haru's backdoor. Haru could be heard moaning as Justine pushed more of her finger inside.

Justine managed to insert her finger all the way to the knuckle before she had to stop. She moved the fingers around, touching the tight warm walls of Haru's anal tunnel.

"Your ass is very tight." Justine said. "It's squeezing on my finger."

Haru moaned softly as she felt the finger leave her ass, only then to have two fingers enter inside.

Justine once again pushed her fingers all the way before moving them around. She pulled them out slightly before pushing them back in. She did this several more times, fingering Haru's tight asshole much to the delight of the older girl.

"Does this feel good?" Justine asked.

"Yes." Haru admitted through a moan. "It feels really good."

"The lotion I used is special, it increases the sensitivity of your ass, making it feel much more pleasurable for you." Justine explained as she fingered the asshole more rapidly.

Haru gave a whimper of disappointment as she felt the fingers leave her ass once more. But she soon cried out in pleasure as she felt Justine try to force all five of her fingers inside her ass.

Justine pushed her hand against the incredibly tight hole. She watched with lustful delight as the asshole ate up all five fingers. She felt the tight walls squeezing around her hand as she managed to fit it inside.

Haru was panting much louder now as Justine had managed to fit the entirety of her small hand within Haru's ass. She groaned loudly as she felt Justine push her hand even further inside.

Justine shoved more and more of her arm inside Haru's ass tunnel, going up to nearly her elbow, before she began to pull back out. Once everything but her hand was out, Justine slammed it back in.

Haru screamed out in pleasure as she was fisted by the little girl. Justine pulled back out then back in, faster and harder with each motion.

Soon a heavy rhythm was started as Justine fisted the tight ass with lots of strength and speed.

"How's this?" Justine asked. "Does this feel good?"

"Yes!" Haru replied. "Amazing! My ass feels amazing! I've never felt so good before! I think I'm going to cum!"

"Go ahead, prisoner." Justine replied. "Cum while I'm arms deep within your ass!"

Haru did so. She orgasmed hard as Justine slammed her fist back deep within her ass. Her pussy squirted love juices as her ass became a fleshy vice grip around Justine's arm and hand. It was by far the best orgasm she had ever experienced.

Justine pulled her arm out completely, her fist leaving Haru's used ass. The hole opened and closed repeatedly as it felt the large object leave it.

Justine removed her shorts and panties quickly, revealing her massive hard cock.

Haru turning her head to see, gave a gasp. "W-What is that? I thought you were a girl?"

"It's my girl penis." Justine explained. "Here in the velvet room anything is possible."

"Don't think too hard about it prisoner." Caroline added.

Justine then began to line her cock up with Haru's asshole. Then with a push of her small hips she shoved her thick cock deep within Haru's anus.

Both girls gave loud acknowledgments of pleasure as their sex organs connected.

Justine gave the phat ass a slap as she began to pull out her massive cock, then when she was close to fully out, she slammed back in making Haru scream in lust.

Justine continued to fuck the ass, faster and harder went each thrusts of her hips as she buried her dick deep with the tight fleshy tunnel.

"How is it?" Caroline asked her sister as she pulled off her shorts and began masturbating her equally large cock.

"Really good, sister." Justine replied through moans. "Is this good for you too, prisoner?"

"Yes!" Haru screamed through her loud moans. "It's great! Amazing! It feels so fucking good! More! Please fuck my ass even more!"

"Look at this little slut, she's begging for more of your cock already." Caroline laughed.

"Yes, and I'll gladly give her a lot more." Justine began fucking Haru even harder as her palms came down in harsh slaps against the doughy ass cheeks.

Only a few moments later and Justine knew she was getting close to her end. "I'm going to cum soon prisoner, make sure your slutty ass drinks up every bit of seed I have."

The pace quickened, then with a final slam, Justine came. She fired rope after rope of sticky cum directly into Haru's bowels, filling the girl's ass with tons of white goo.

Haru feeling the sticky warmth in her ass came as well, her anus tightened around the massive intruder as she climaxed. Her cunt squirted more of its juices as Haru's loud screams of pure pleasure echoed around the jail cell.

Justine fired several more shots of her semen before she was finished and she pulled out of the tight ass, Cum sprayed out of the small hole as she did so.

"My turn now." Caroline said as she was quick to take her sisters place. She grinned wickedly as she lined up her huge cock with Haru's cum drippling asshole. Then she slammed herself in as hard as she possibly could.

Haru roared in ecstasy as she massive intruder plowed through her asshole and dug its way deep inside her anal cavity. She picked up the pace quickly and was soon fucking Haru as hard and fast as her little body could.

"You weren't lying sis." Caroline groaned. "This ass is fucking good, I could fuck it for hours!" She slapped Haru's butt.

"Yes. Pleas more! Fuck me more!" Haru pleaded through her lust filled mind.

"Good little slut! Begging for cock like that! You certainly learned your place a lot quicker than the other girls!"

"Yes! Yes! More! Fuck your little slut's dirty asshole!"

Justine, whose cock was once more erect, walked over to Haru's face. "Here suck on this." She shoved her cock into the older girl's face.

Haru opened her mouth and eagerly took the thick thing inside. She sucked on it as she felt her ass being rammed from behind.

"How do you like that prisoner?" Justine asked. "This cock was just inside your ass. Can you taste your own ass on it? Does it taste good?"

Haru spat out the cock to reply. "Yes! I love your cock and I love the taste of my own dirty butthole!"

"Good." Justine praised. "But if you really like ass, then here's something else you can taste." She turned around, bent over, and spread her ass cheeks wide. "Here you go prisoner, eat my asshole."

Haru did so, she pushed her face in between Justine's butt and began to lick all over the tiny asshole. Her tongue danced around the hole, before snaking its way inside and squirming around the walls. Then she puckered out her lips and began sucking on it before returning to licking it out.

Justine moaned while stroking her cock as Haru ate out her ass. She reached around and grabbed Haru's head, she pushed the other girl as tight to her ass as possible.

This proceeded for several more minutes before Caroline slammed her hips in once more and screamed in orgasm.

The massive cock shot load after load of sticky, creamy, semen deep within the phantom thieves' anus. The goo quickly flooded the area that already housed Justine's cum from earlier and the white cream began to spill out.

Haru had orgasmed once again, she screamed into Justine's ass as her body tightened and spasmed in intense pleasure.

Caroline pulled out with a pop, cum flowing out of the ass like a waterfall down onto the ground.

Caroline came up to her sister as Justine pulled Haru's face back from her ass. The twins moved Haru so her head was resting on top of the bed. Caroline got up on the bed, moved over to Haru and sat down on the girl.

Caroline's ass was directly in Haru's face, the little girl rubbed her bottom all over the older girl as she felt Haru's tongue snake out to taste as much as possible. Caroline moaned as she felt Haru's tongue lick all over her ass as she sat on the teenage girl.

"How's that, slut?" Caroline asked in a sadistic grin. She got no reply as Haru couldn't speak through the small girl's butt. "Yes, you like it, you slut! You fucking love eating people's dirty assholes, don't you whore?"

Haru could only moan in agreement.

"Want a turn sister?" Caroline asked.

Justine agreed and she took Caroline's place as she sat on Haru's face. Haru immediately went back to licking out the new girl's asshole.

"Eat up slut." Caroline said. "Eat my sister's asshole."

After a few moments Justine switched back with Caroline and the two girl continued to switch between each other's, each getting the pleasurable feel of Haru's tongue deep in their ass.

"I think it's time to finish the rehabilitation." Justine finally said after many more switches.

"Agreed." Caroline said as she got off of Haru's face. "This way prisoner." Caroline grabbed Haru's hair and made her sit up.

Getting behind the thiccer girl, Caroline lined her cock back up with Haru's asshole. Then she shoved it roughly inside.

Haru screamed in pleasure as her ass was once more stretched apart. However, Caroline then pulled Haru back so the girl would rest on top of the warden's body.

Justine came forward and lined her cock up with Haru's ass as well. Caroline's cock still inside, Justine began to push her own cock into the hole as well.

"No way." Haru moaned as she felt the second cock force its way inside her already plugged up ass. "It's actually going inside! There's two cocks inside my ass!"

Justine had managed to shove all her cock inside as well. They rested for a moment, just enjoying the feel of the super tight ass gripping around their cocks and the feel of their sister's own hard member rubbing against theirs.

But soon they began to move. One of them would pull out until almost all of it was removed then they would push in while the other pulled out. This way a cock could be deep within Haru at all times.

They kept this up as their pace increased and the harshness of their thrusts grew stronger.

"How's that, prisoner?" Caroline asked through pants. "Does this feel good, slut?"

"YES!" Haru screamed as she came on the cocks, her body shaking and slurring her words. "I love it! I love it so much!"

"That's good." Justine said. "It seems that your rehabilitation has been completed. You were a much better patient then the others."

"Thank you, mistress! Thank you very much!"

"As a reward, we'll fuck you even more!" Caroline screamed as she increased her thrusts.

"Yes! Fuck me! I'm nothing but a dirty slut that wants your big, fat cocks deep inside my dirty asshole! Fuck me! Harder, more!" Haru kept screaming as she was pounded.

"That's a good whore. "Justine groaned. "Kept begging for our cocks."

"That's right slut! You're nothing but a filthy whore who loves our cocks and filthy assholes!" Caroline added.

The intense fucking continued for over a half hour. Haru came multiple times on the twins thick cocks.

"I'm going to cum sister." Justine panted.

"Me too!" Caroline replied. "Make sure you take all of our cum, prisoner!"

"Yes! Mistresses, please fill your whore's dirty asshole with all your thick cum! Flood my ass with your wonderful seed, knock up my asshole with a baby!" Haru screamed out whatever popped into her mind as she was beyond broken.

Both Futanari girls screamed as they came, massive amounts of cum was fired from their cocks and released directly into Haru's anus. The ass quickly flooded and cum began to squirt out of the entrance in white sprays that painted the floors.

Haru came as well, her tongue stuck out and her body shook uncontrollably as she taken to earth shattering highs, her pussy squirted and her mind went blank as she was filled with cum.

The twins shot several more liters of cum before they pulled their cocks out of Haru's asshole. Cum came out from it in a shower of white and covered the ground quickly in a massive puddle.

Caroline and Justine got up and let Haru slink into the puddle of cum that dripped from her ass, the girl's mind fully broken.

"Come on prisoner." Caroline said. "You can't sleep yet, we still have to show you your new home."

Haru dug her tongue deep inside Makoto's ass. She slurped and sucked on the other woman's anus, as the red eyed girl moaned in pleasure.

After having been locked up in the cell with the others, Haru had quickly begun to have fun with them by rimming them and receiving some ass licking in return.

Makoto often was up for the bouts of fun but preferred being the one getting her ass licked not the other way around. Ann was much more willing to give Haru's ass some attention and she loved the way the red cat lapped at her asshole, especially after it was filled with their mistresses' cum.

The sounds of footsteps made the girls all stop in their tracks and rush for the cell bars.

Their mistresses came into view, and all of them went to their knees to beg for attention.

"Please mistress, may I lick your asshole?" Haru asked.

"Sorry, not today." Justine replied.

"Yea, you'll just have to satisfy yourselves again." Caroline added. "But in return you may be getting another butthole to eat, isn't that nice, slut?"

"Yes, mistress! I want to lick even more dirty assholes!" Haru replied.

"Then wait patiently." Caroline and Justine brought the cum covered food into the cell before locking up and walking back into the darkness.

All the slavegirls watched the warden twins leave with disappointment, but eventually all went to their meals and to eagerly await their next chance to please their mistresses.

 **Author's notes: Like I said last week, I'm interested in knowing what other people want to read in these series. I don't really know myself, what girls I should next so I'm open to suggestions.**


	5. Sae

Sae Nijima woke up with a slight throb to her head. She struggled to her feet and gazed around the area she was. Her heart raced as she realized exactly where she was.

A cell! She ran to the bars and slammed her hands around them. "What is this?!" She screamed. "Why am I in here?! I demand an answer!"

There was a slam on the bars a little bit off from her, making Sae jump back.

She looked over at the person who had made the sound. The little blonde girl in a warden's uniform was smacking her baton against the bars, lightly now, but it was no doubt what had made the loud bang earlier.

"Awake now prisoner?" Caroline mocked. "About time. Though you could've been a bit quieter about it."

"What the hell is going on!?" Sae shot back as she regained her composure. "Is this some kind of game or prank? Well it isn't funny! I demand that you-"

"You are in no position to demand anything of us." Justine interrupted as she appeared out of the darkness and to the side of her twin sister. "You are our prisoner and will listen to us."

"What kind of sick joke-" Once again Sae was interrupted as Caroline slammed her baton onto the bars hard once more, making the older woman flinch, but not back down.

"Keep it down Prisoner, we weren't finished talking." Caroline sneered.

"Thank you, Caroline." Justine said as she gave her sister a quick peck on the cheek. "Now Prisoner, it is time to begin your rehabilitation."

"My what?"

"Are you deaf?" Caroline asked. "She said rehabilitation."

"And it begins immediately." Justine informed as she unlocked the cell door and entered inside.

"Stay back." Sae warned. "I'll feel bad about it considering your age but I will fight back if you try to do something to me."

"You won't be able to!" Caroline shot back as she slammed her baton onto her palm making the sound ringing out.

Suddenly Sae didn't feel like fighting back, it was like all the energy of her body was gone and she nearly slumped to the floor. They did something, drugs maybe. All she knew is that she wouldn't be able to fight back right now even if she wanted to. Deciding in her mind that the best option was to go through whatever they had planned and try to escape later, she prepared herself for the worst.

"Not feeling like fighting us anymore?" Caroline taunted.

"That will make the rehabilitation easier." Justine said. "Shall we begin, Sae Nijima?"

"How do you know my name?" Sae asked. Though she thought it stupid as soon as it came out of her mouth. If they had her locked in here then obviously they would know all about her.

"We know all about you." Justine said, confirming Sae's suspicion. "Your job, age, family, and your desires."

A chill ran through Sae's body. Family? Makoto! "Don't you dare!"

"We aren't here to discuss Makoto Nijima." Justine replied calmly. "She has already gone through her rehabilitation and made a healthy recovery. We are here for you."

"What did you do?!" Sae breathed.

"Like I said that is of no concern to you right now. Focus on yourself."

Sae gritted her teeth. If they had taken Makoto too, then this just turned from an escape plan into a rescue mission. "Where is she?"

Justine sighed. Caroline hissed in annoyance. "Shut up! Justine said that this was about you not your sister! So just shut up about her for a little while!"

"It's alright." Justine said. "If you complete your first stage of rehabilitation, then I will show you your sister. Do not worry about her she is alright."

"Better than alright." Caroline added. "She hasn't been happier in her life."

Sae looked between the two of them. It seemed that this was the best she could do given the circumstances. "Fine." She breathed in defeat.

"Then we will begin." Justine said. "Take off your clothes."

Sae's eyes widened. "What?"

"Did you not hear her!?" Caroline shouted. "Strip naked, prisoner!"

"You can't be serious?"

"Very serious." Justine confirmed in a calm voice. "This is necessary for your rehabilitation. So please, remove your clothes."

Sae looked between the two girls before confirming that this wasn't a joke. Then she began to remove her clothes. Her jacket, shirt, pants, shoes, and socks were all quietly removed and placed on the bed beside her. Leaving the woman in only her bra and thong underwear.

"Off with those too." Caroline grinned. "Show us the good stuff."

Sae blushed deeply as she reached behind her and unhooked her bra, she let it slip off her chest and place it with her other clothes.

Both girls stared at the exposed chest with great interest. The big round orbs topped with pink nipples that were already hardening under the gazes.

Finally it was down to her last piece of clothing, her black thong. With a deep breath she pulled the underwear down her legs and stepped out of it, before placing it with the others. Sae shaved her bikini area constantly so only a small amount of pubes was kept neatly above the vagina.

"Turn around and let us see everything." Caroline ordered.

Sae did so, turning around in a full 360, so the little warden girls could see the shape of her nice, round ass.

"Very nice." Caroline said. "This is defiantly the allure of an adult's body."

Both of the girls stepped forward and reached out to touch Sae's body. Their small hands groped the breasts and ran up and down the curves of the adult woman.

Sae could feel Caroline reached around and grab her butt. The she felt the warmth of a mouth as Justine began sucking on her pink nipples, Caroline followed soon after and both little girls were nursing off of Sae's tits.

A hand snaked down and touched Sae's vagina. The adult woman stifled a moan as she felt the tiny fingers work around her pussy with experience. Sae was trying to deny it, but her body was getting hot and her cunt began leaking it's juices. She was getting turned on.

It lasted only a bit longer, the tit sucking and body groping. Justine and Caroline both back away from Sae, leaving the adult woman turned on and panting.

Then the twins began disrobing. Their shirts came off revealing bare chest with very small blossoming breasts and pointed pink nipples. Then they pulled down their shorts and panties in one movement, freeing their massive cocks.

Sae gasped as she watched the two giant penis bounce with the twin's movement. She couldn't believe it, such massive things on such little girls.

"On your knees prisoner." Caroline barked.

Sae did so, a little confused herself on why she obeyed so quickly.

"Now open your mouth and start sucking." Justine ordered.

This time Sae didn't obey so quickly. She shut her mouth and kept it closed.

"You have to listen better than that." Justine said in a tone like she was talking to a child throwing a tantrum.

"It's okay. I actually prefer it when they resist." Caroline added. "It makes breaking them all the better!"

Caroline slapped her cock against Sae's cheek, letting pre-cum drip onto the skin. She then began to rub her cock all over the woman's face.

Sae could smell the sweat and musk that was on the thick dick, it ran all over her face, the big balls soon pushed into her nose, making her take deep sniffs of the sweaty things.

Justine watched from the side, gently stroking her own cock to its full erection.

"Come on, open up." Caroline taunted as she pushed her cockhead against Sae's closed lips. "You know you want to suck on my big, fat, smelly, cock!"

She pushed against Sae, but the woman held her ground and kept her lips tight. "Come on, don't you want to see your sister?" Caroline asked.

This made the woman relent slightly as she thought about it. It was true that all she had to do was the first step and she could see Makoto. Hopefully by then she would be recovered enough to escape.

Sae opened her mouth in defeat, but her brow furrowed in anger.

"That's a good look!" Caroline grinned wickedly as she shoved her cock inside Sae's mouth.

Sae gagged as she felt the massive thing stretch her mouth and hit the back of her throat. She didn't feel any pain from it however, nor much discomfort. Actually the opposite was happening, she could feel her body begin to heat up again.

Caroline wasted no time as she immediately began thrusting with everything her little hips could manage. She slammed her waist against Sae's face as every single bit of her giant cock was pushed down the older woman's throat. Pulling back quickly and ramming it back inside, Caroline picked up a brutal pace and face-fucked the adult woman.

Sae could feel the thick erection sliding up and down her throat, her tongue could taste every bit of the sweaty cock and part of her liked it. She felt the big balls bounce against her chin with each rough thrust of the little girl's hips.

"Fuck this is good!" Caroline said as she never slowed down her harsh pace. "Her throat is tight and the angry look she is giving me is turning me on so much! Here sis, have a turn."

Caroline pulled out, making Sae pant deeply as saliva flew from her mouth and stuck to the cock in long strings. Justine took her sister's place and shoved her cock in.

Every inch of Justine's large dick was pushed into Sae in one thrust, making the woman gag once more. Justine immediately picked up a fast pace as she too face fucked Sae, though slightly more gentle and slow then her sister.

"You're right, sis." Justine breathed, as she ran her fingers through Sae's hair to gain more grip on the head. "She is very good. Mmmm…"

Justine continued her face fuck for several more moments before pulling out and letting Caroline have another turn.

Sae was feeling it. She was ashamed of the feelings but it was getting harder to ignore. Her body was hot, her nipples as hard as rocks, and her cunt was dripping its juices onto the ground. She was getting turned on, being violently face fucked by two little girls with big dicks was turning her on.

"Are you enjoying it?" Caroline laughed. "Are you actually getting turned on by sucking on our big dicks?"

Sae shot the girl a deadly look with her eyes, but that only turned Caroline on even more and the girl picked up her pace.

Suddenly Caroline pulled out again and Justine came forward. Though instead of her cock, the braided girl pushed out her two big balls towards Sae's face. "Suck on them." She ordered.

Sae obeyed, she gave the round orbs kisses, then began licking all over the thing with her tongue. She couldn't believe what she was doing, but her body craved for it and wasn't listening to her reason.

Sae showered the smaller girl's big balls with kisses and then began to suck on the left nut. It was hard to fit the entire thing in her mouth but she managed it and she sucked around the thing making Justine moan.

Spitting out the left nut, Sae turn to the right one and began giving it the same love. "Looks like the rehabilitation is working well." Justine said. "She's licking my balls all on her own. Now go back to sucking my cock."

Sae obeyed once more, no hesitation as she spat out the testicle and immediately shoved the thick shaft down her throat. Sae reached around and grabbed Justine's ass as she pushed her face up against the child's waist.

"Good. Good." Justine patted Sae's head. "Now do all the work."

Sae began to pull back then slammed back in, impaling her throat on the massive cock, all on her own.

"Let me try." Caroline said. "Come on bitch. Start sucking on mine too."

Sae looked over at Caroline with an evil stare, Justine's cock still in her mouth.

"Seems she doesn't like you." Justine said, her usual calm demeanour breaking for a small giggle.

"Why you little- Listen to me too!" Caroline barked.

Sae didn't, she just kept on slurping all over Justine.

"I'm going to cum!" Justine said as she began to buck her hips again. "Make sure to drink every drop of my semen!"

Justine grabbed Sae's head and slammed it against her waist as the little warden climaxed. Her body shook as she unleashed wave after sticky wave of seed directly down Sae's throat.

Sae drank liter after liter of girl cum, her face up against Justine's waist was making it hard to breathe. Tears began falling out of her eyes making her mascara run. But still the woman found that she was enjoying it. Her pussy was soaked and her hands had found their way down to it, her mind was turning to mush as more of the hot seed was released within her.

Finally Justine was finished. She pulled back, her massive cock leaving Sae's mouth and letting the woman get deep breathes of air. "That was good." Justine moaned.

"Well, I'm glad somebody is having fun." Caroline growled. "Hey, Prisoner, You can't pass your rehabilitation if you don't get me off too!"

Sae, her resistance lowered a bit by the facefucking she received and the tasty cum she had swallowed, came over to Caroline and pushed the big cock inside her mouth.

"Finally this stupid bitch is listening to me." Caroline muttered as she grabbed Sae's head and began to roughly skull-fuck the woman with every ounce of strength she had.

The savage assault lasted for another minute or two before Caroline screamed in orgasm. The little girl shot loads of her creamy cum down Sae's throat, making the older woman drink every drop there was.

With every drop of cum Sae drank, she could feel herself slipping deeper and deeper into depravity. She loved the feeling of being taken and used, the lust from the situation made her hands work on her pussy, fingering and rubbing it.

When Caroline had finished cuming, she pulled back from the used woman. "You're right Justine that was good."

Sae was on her knees in front of the two wardens, panting deeply, her make-up a mess and her mouth still leaked bits of cum.

"That's a nice look for you." Caroline laughed. "Much better than that uppity bitch that you started as."

"With this the first stage of your rehabilitation is complete." Justine announced. "As we promised we will let you see your sister."

Something flashed in Sae's mind. Makoto. How could she nearly forget, the rescue and escape plan she was trying to come up with, and her own sister?

Justine unlocked the cell door and let it swing open. And in from the darkness came Makoto.

Sae gasped as she saw her little sister. Makoto was naked, and seemed to find no shame in such a thing. There was a dumb look in her eyes, like she wasn't the same smart and orderly woman that Sae had known.

Makoto saw Sae and there was a pause from the girl, as if she didn't recognise the face she was looking at. "Sae?" She finally said.

"Yes, Makoto it's me!" Sae shouted back. "What did they do to you?"

"They rehabilitated me." Makoto said in a dreamy voice. "Now I see the true reason for living. Pleasing my mistresses." As if to show her point Makoto gave both warden's cocks a kiss. She then began to push Caroline erect cock down her throat.

"Whoa, you hungry bitch." Caroline laughed as she pushed Makoto off. "We have other plans for you."

Sae watched in disbelieve as her little sister tried worshiping the massive cocks and pouted when she couldn't. She couldn't believe this was the same Makoto. "What-"

Then something else came into the cell and Sae's eyes widened.

It was another her. Though this Sae had black make-up, wearing a black one piece dress and her eyes were a glowing yellow.

"Meet your shadow." Justine informed.

"My shadow?"

"This being represents your true desires, she is one in the same as you." Justine said.

"Well there is one big difference between you two." Caroline laughed.

The shadow Sae lifted her dress and revealed a massive, jewellery pierced cock hanging from between her legs.

Both Makoto and Sae gave out a gasp. The shadow Sae began moving towards the girls, her cock growing harder with each step she took, and swinging with the sway of her curvy hips.

"That's not me." Sae said in disbelief. "There's no way."

The shadow Sae laughed as it kept walking towards the girls. Though when it got close to Sae it turned and began advancing on Makoto.

"No!" Sae screamed when she noticed this. "Stay away from her!"

The shadow Sae was now only inches away from Makoto's face, her big pierced cock looking the younger girl straight in the eyes.

"Wow, big sis, you have a really big cock!" Makoto moaned, her hands went down to her cock to play with it as she gazed at the erect dick in front of her. She could smell the musky scent of it and took deep whiffs of it as she masturbated.

"Makoto! No that's not me!" Sae pleaded.

"So the problem is that it isn't you?" Caroline laughed. "Would you be okay with it if your little sister was lusting after your cock?"

"No that's not what-"

"It seems like more rehabilitation is in order if you can't tell the truth." Justine put in, cutting the woman off. "It is time to begin stage two of the process."

Caroline laughed as she grabbed Sae's arms and pinned the woman down. With this Justine was quick to line her cock up with Sae's dripping pussy.

And then Justine pushed herself inside. Sae screamed as she felt herself being penetrated. While not her first time having sex, this was the first time she had ever had something so massive inside her before.

Both Sae and Justine moaned as the thick dick was pulled nearly full out of Sae's tight cunt before it was rammed back inside. Justine picked up the pace, her hips thrusted quickly back and forth as her cock dug around inside the moist vaginal walls.

"Does it feel good?" Justine asked in between moans.

"No." Sae managed to breath.

"Don't lie." Justine said as she gave a very powerful thrust, her cock slammed against Sae's cervix making the woman scream in pure pleasure. "I'll ask again and this time be honest. Does it feel good?"

"Y-Yes." Sae admitted with a deep red face. "It feels good."

"That's a good girl." Justine purred. "Here's a reward."

Justine increased the pace and harshness of her thrusts even more so making Sae moan loudly as the cock ravaged her insides.

"Looks like your sister is having fun too." Caroline grinned as she pointed over to where the other girl was.

Sae looked over as well, she saw her younger sister licking the shadow versions of her. Makoto's tongue trailed up the long, thick cock. The pink appendage moving over the piercing that lined the shaft. The teenage girl slowly put her lips over the cock head and sucked gently on it.

"You just tightened up." Justine said. "Are you getting turned on watching your sister?"

"No." Sae said, but she didn't believe herself. She watched with both lust and jealously as Makoto worshiped the shadow's meaty cock.

"You wish that were you, don't you?" Caroline said. "You wish your precious little sister would suck your big, fat cock. You wish she would look you straight in the eyes, your cock between her lips and to hear her whisper, Big sister I want all of your cum."

Sae couldn't handle it, she came. Her pussy tightened as she thought of the scenario, and her body shook with the lustful thoughts.

Justine came as well when she felt Sae's orgasmic pussy constrict around her fat dick. She fired load after load of her sticky cum deep within the woman's womb.

"Time for the third and final stage." Justine said as she pulled her cock out of Sae's pussy, letting the cum squirt out of the hole and flood the floor.

"Acceptance." Caroline said. "Accept that that shadow is in fact your true desires."

Sae breathed deeply, her stomach twisting in lust, her cunt dripping with desire, as she watched Makoto slobber all over the long, thick cock of the shadow woman.

"Admit it. You want that to be you." Justine said. "Accept the shadow."

"Yes." Sae whispered.

"Louder." Justine demanded.

"Yes!" Sae nearly screamed. "I accept the shadow as my true desire! I want to… I want to fuck my own sister with a big cock!"

"Then you can." Justine said.

The shadow, sensing the change in Sae, moved away from Makoto and towards the older sister. Grabbing Sae's chin in her black nail-polished hand, the shadow kissed the woman deeply, tongues moving against each other.

And while they passionately kissed, the shadow began to fade, merging together with Sae's body.

And then the shadow was gone, only Sae was left. Sae with a long, thick, cock.

"Congratulations." Justine said. "You accepted the shadow and let your inner desires take over, you are nearly finished your rehabilitation."

Not truly believing what was happening, Sae reached down and grabbed a hold of her new penis. She shivered in pleasure as she let her smooth hands run down the no longer jewellery pierced shaft of her dick.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Caroline grinned.

"Yes." Sae whimpered. "I didn't know a penis felt this good."

"Yea, they're amazing." Caroline replied as she gently took a hold of Sae's dick and stroked it, making the woman moan. "But it looks like someone else wants to try it too." Caroline pointed with her head as she let go of the cock.

Makoto crawled toward her big sister, her eyes never leaving the erect dick that swayed between the woman's legs.

Sae moaned as Makoto came close to her. The younger girl gently took a hold of the cock and began stroking it. "Big sister, your cock is so big."

Sae moaned at the sound of her younger sister's praise. "It doesn't weird you out does it Makoto. To learn that your big sister was lusting after you all this time."

"No." Makoto replied as she licked the cock. "I want you too, big sister." And with that Makoto pushed her lips over the cockhead.

Sae shouted in pleasure as she felt Makoto take more and more of her new cock deeper down her teenaged throat.

"Makoto." Sae breathed. "hmm… it feels good."

Makoto replied by taking even more of the thick cock down her throat, until nearly all of it was being squeezed by her tight esophagus.

Sae began to move her hips, her hands running through her younger sister's hair as she pulled back, then pushed back in gently. She moaned and cooed loudly as her pace began to pick up speed.

Makoto relaxed her gag reflexes, wishing to please her precious big sister with her throat. She loved the feel of the thick Futanari meat sliding up and down her throat. She could feel Sae's waist press against her nose as the pace increased even faster.

Sae's hips were now going fast, thrusting in and out of Makoto's mouth and throat. All the time, the woman looked down and into her younger sister's eyes. She store directly into the red pupils as she face fucked the teenaged girl with powerful force.

"Makoto!" Sae screamed. "Ah! Makoto! You're throat feels so good! Makoto! Makoto!"

Finally after several more thrusts, Sae was at her limit and she came.

Makoto felt the thick, creamy load of cum shoot down her throat and into her stomach. The gooey, warmth spread inside her as more of the sticky seed was released from Sae's newly created balls. The brown haired girl eagerly drank every single bit of semen that was fired off inside her.

Sae pulled her cock out and fired her last few loads onto Makato's face; covering her cheeks, forehead, eyes, lips, and hair in white.

Makoto let her fingers scoop up all the semen from her face as she could, she stuck her cum covered fingers into her mouth. "You're cum is so thick and tasty, big sister."

Sae watched with lustful wonder as her little sister eat up every bit of sticky seed she could find.

"See big sister, all gone." Makoto opened her mouth to show that she had indeed drunk every single tiny drop. "You're cum was so tasty, but I want it somewhere else this time." Makoto lid down on the floor and spread her legs wide. "How about you put that big cock inside your little sister's pussy and fill her womb with all of your sticky cum."

Sae's cock was erect once more and dying to be inside the tight, warmth of Makoto's cunt. She was quick to drop to the ground and line her fat cock up with Makoto's soaking wet pussy.

Sae rubbed her cock up and down Makoto's dripping lips, letting the pussy juice mix in with the saliva and cum that already coated the shaft.

Sae couldn't believe what was happening. Here she was about to fuck her sister, and with a penis no less. How many years had she lusted after Makoto. Watch the girl develop into a curvy woman, watching as her hips swayed with each step she took. How she loved to watch her sister change clothes, how she stole the girl's underwear during laundry and sniffed them as she fingered herself to orgasm. And now finally she wasn't just imagining it, she was going to do it. She was going to fuck her little sister.

"Hurry up, big sister!" Makoto said. "Hurry up and shove that big cock deep inside me!"

"Oh, Makoto!" Sae shouted back as she slammed herself inside.

Both girls screamed in pleasure as the dick penetrated the tight cunt and buried itself deep inside. "I'm inside you!" Sae said in disbelief. "I'm inside you Makoto!"

"Yes! And your cock feels amazing!" Makoto replied in a scream. "Move! Fuck me!"

Sae did so, she backed up her hips before slamming them back in. Her cock pushing its way in around the warm, tight walls. Sae thrusted her hips once again, her cock slamming even further inside Makoto's love canal.

Makoto put her hand over the bulge in her belly. "That's your cock, big sister! I can feel it both inside and outside!"

Sae increased her speed as she began to really give it to the younger girl. She huffed and puffed as she pounded away at Makoto's cunt. Her cockhead smashed against the entrance to Makoto's womb making the girl scream into total pleasure.

"More! More, big sis! Fuck me even harder! Pound your little sister! Turn my cunt into mush!"

Sae groaned in total ecstasy as she fucked Makoto harder and harder, her hips going as fast as possible and every single thrust having her full power behind it.

"Makoto! It feels amazing! I don't think I'm going to hold on much longer!" Sae screamed.

"Me too, big sis! I'm going to cum too!" Makoto replied in a slurred shout. "Go ahead and cum inside me! Flood my womb! Knock up your baby sister! Get me pregnant with your baby!"

After hearing that, Sae couldn't hold on any longer and she came. She shot load after load of her hot, sticky, fertile cum directly into Makoto's womb, flooding it with her white seed.

Makoto came at the same time. Her body shook as her cunt tightened around the thick cock of her big sister. Her pussy squirted out juices as she felt the sticky loads of semen fill her baby chamber.

After several moments of deep breathing in which the two sisters enjoyed the presence of the other, Sae pulled out of Makoto, cum poured out from the empty hole and onto the ground.

"That was amazing." Sae panted.

"Yea." Makoto replied in her own puffing voice.

"Congratulations." Justine said. "You have finished your rehabilitation."

"But we're not done with you." Caroline added in a sadistic grin.

"What do you-OH!" Sae was cut off as she felt Justine's cock penetrate her asshole. Sae felt the little girl shove more of her massive cock deeper inside her asshole.

Justine pulled Sae down so she was rested on top of the young girl, her front out in the air. "My turn to fuck." Said Caroline as she pushed her own massive dick inside Sae's cunt.

"Oh fuck!" Sae screamed in pleasure, both of her holes filled with the huge warden cock. She then groaned loudly as she felt Caroline grab a hold of her cock and begin stroking it.

"How does it feel, getting fucked in your ass and pussy while having your dick jerked off?" Caroline asked.

"Amazing it feels wonderful!"

Sae screamed even louder as she felt soft warm lips suck on her cockhead. "No fair leaving me out." Said Makoto as she slurped on her big sister's cock. "I want to fuck big sister too."

"Then do it." Caroline said with a laugh. "Ride her cock while we fuck her."

Makoto stood up and put herself into position, sanding above her big sister her cunt rubbing against the fat cock. Then she sank down on it.

Both sisters screamed out as the cock slide deep inside the pussy to slam against the cervix. Makoto was quick however to begin to ride Sae hard, her hips rising up and then slamming back down roughly, her ass cheeks shaking with each thrust.

Sae was shaking in intense pleasure, not only was her ass and pussy being fucked wildly by two gigantic cocks, but her own cock was being milked by an incredibly tight pussy. She never felt this good before, it was almost making her go insane.

"I'm going to cum, sister." Justine said.

"Yea, me too! Let's flood this bitch!" Caroline replied.

The warden twins screamed out as they both orgasmed together, their cocks firing huge loads of sticky cum in both Sae's pussy and ass. Their seed flooded the depths of the woman before spilling out from between their cocks and Sae's holes, spraying onto the ground in large drips.

Sae, feeling the liters of cum fill her bowels and womb, came as well, her own cock firing out load after load of sticky cum. It shot out into Makoto's pussy, making the girl orgasm as well, her cunt tightened like a soft vice-grip around Sae's cock and milked it of everything it had.

Finally after several moments of intense orgasms and ejaculations later, the four girls were satisfied and they broke away from the tangle of bodies.

Sae and Makoto stayed on the ground, their chest rising and falling with each jagged breath they took, both exhausted from the rough fucking.

"It's good that you're enjoying your big sisters cock, but you remember who you belong to right, slave?" Caroline asked as she pushed her cock towards Makoto.

"Yes, you mistress. You own me mistress!" Makoto replied as she cleaned the cock of all the cum and pussy juice that coated it.

Sae didn't feel any particular jealousy over this. It seemed right to her, she could fuck Makoto but the two wardens were her true owners.

"And you, slave, you understand your place as well?" Justine asked.

Sae nodded. "I belong to you, my mistress." She put the cock in her mouth and cleaned it off as well.

"Good girl." Justine patted the woman's head as if she was nothing but a dog. But Sae felt so much joy from being praised by her mistress, as if it was the highest honor in life. "Now follow me girl, to your new home."

Makoto's loud, heavy moans could be heard ringing throughout the cell. She cried in pleasure as Sae pounded away at her tight snatch.

Makoto was being fucked doggy-style by her big sister's thick cock, her face was pushed down between Ann's thighs, where her tongue was going to work on the girl's tasty pussy. Her moans could still be heard even through the flesh, Ann's moans adding to it.

Sae's own face was in between Futaba's legs, where she was also licking dripping pussy. Futaba breathed heavily as her cunt was being drunken up by the thirsty older woman.

Haru was behind Sae, her face buried between Sae's butt cheeks, as she eagerly ate out the older woman's dirty asshole, her tongue snaking around inside to taste the deliciousness that was her anus.

"Having fun are we?" Caroline asked from the bars.

"Mistress!" All of the girls shouted out, so excited to see their mistresses again.

"Don't move, keep having fun." Justine said. "Unfortunately we don't have time to play today."

There were sighs and groans of disappointment from all the girls in the cell.

"But in return we may have a new friend joining you." Justine added.

This made them a bit happier but it couldn't make up for not being with their mistresses.

After the girls watched their mistresses walk away back into the darkness, the orgy picked up once more.

 **Author's notes: Thanks for reading, and thanks for the person in the reviews who recommended having Sae be in this story. They asked for Sae to be a Futanari and fuck the other girls so I decided to add that into this story. Again I like reading what people think and want to know which Persona 5 girl you would like to read in the next chapter.**


End file.
